


拷问

by ninorin0074658



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninorin0074658/pseuds/ninorin0074658





	拷问

伴随着枕骨部的一阵钝痛，二宫和也的意识渐渐清晰，在军队中多年的训练让他冷静的分析自己所处的环境。  
眼睛被布蒙的很结实，视觉完全丧失；双手被手铐拷在桌子的两个腿上，无法活动和施力；整个上身被迫趴在桌面上，头部转动范围小；两脚腕被拷在桌子另外两个腿上，无法施力，只由胸腹部承受身体的重量，呼吸略困难。全身赤裸带来的羞耻感和可以猜测到一部分却无法猜测到全部的未知恐惧感相比简直算不得什么。  
当相叶雅纪的声音在他身后响起的时候，他正在侧着头试图把蒙着他眼睛的布条从桌子上蹭下来，耳朵里充斥着摩擦的声音使他没有听见军靴与地板独特的碰撞声。  
“还是想要逃走吗，0、2、3？”  
内心的失望和愤怒到达一个顶点时，有些人反而会变得异常冷静，例如相叶雅纪。当下属告诉他那个逃跑的情报员被抓回来时，他只是回了一句‘我知道了’。  
从十七岁被征召入伍成为一名军人后，他从没想过能在退伍前再见到二宫，还是在敌方的阵营中。当他在战俘中看到形容枯槁的二宫，心痛不可抑制的揪住他的胸口，于是他动用了在军中积攒了10年的人脉把二宫接到自己的房间藏了起来。虽然不能出房间不能见人，但至少不用被手铐脚镣束缚，衣食也比战俘强了百倍，当然，他也从未用023这样冰冷的编号称呼过他的竹马。他还以为，等到战争结束，两人可以平安无事的远走高飞再也不沾染硝烟。  
但这样想的貌似只有他一人。  
他至今不能理解为什么二宫要逃走，待在他身边不好吗？还是。。。阵营就这么重要吗？生活中的细心和体贴，亲吻时红的滴血的耳根，合为一体时眼中的沉醉，如今回想起来都像是为了逃离而演的戏，又像是为了最后的背叛而提前给的安慰。  
相叶不是不知道，如果二宫呆在自己的身边就是背叛了原来的阵营，无论他怎么做，终究会戴上背叛者的帽子。即使这样，相叶也不希望他背叛自己，再无私的人也会在某些特定的点上很自私不是吗？

二宫将所有的注意力都集中在听觉上想要感知相叶的位置，但身体却强迫他先对臀峰上烧灼般的痛感做出反应——毫无防备的惨叫冲破唇齿，臀部和大腿的肌肉下意识的紧绷着。疼痛并没有随着时间而稀释，而是从表皮向内慢慢浸润，其实他听到023这个编号时就明白相叶愤怒的程度，只可惜他看不到握着鞭子的相叶眼中一闪而过的心疼。  
相叶并没有给他多少喘息的时间，就在疼痛达到峰值的时候第二鞭便准时落下，虽然有了心理准备，疼痛还是将呻吟从齿缝间挤出，他只好将头部向右转到极限一口咬住右肩上的三角肌。  
十几鞭下去，二宫的屁股上已经几乎没有好地方，伤痕交错的地方往外渗着血丝，也有零星几鞭落在了背部和大腿上，右肩也被他自己咬的不断往外淌血。  
“这是对你逃走的惩罚。接下来，是不是该回答我几个问题？”  
相叶将鞭子随手扔在桌上，听到声音的二宫终于松口，也来不及舔舐唇边的鲜血，像脱水的鱼大口喘着气。  
“为什么逃走？”相叶掏出钥匙为他解开左脚的束缚，这样绝佳的机会他却疼的连一脚踹在对方脸上的力气都没有了。  
“不想说吗？没关系，我会让你说的。“右脚上的金属也应声落地，二宫的双腿没有生气的垂下，相叶捏着伤痕累累的臀瓣没有任何润滑的将中指捅进干涩的穴口。  
“啊——“二宫因为异物的侵入而不自觉的扭动着身体，又因为身上的伤痕不得不限制挣扎的幅度。  
简单的戳刺了几下相叶又将食指挤了进去，两个指头分开又合并，时而扭曲时而模仿着交合的动作进出，并不温柔的为狭窄的甬道坐着扩张。用两个指头从穴口顺着管腔前壁向内推移，将皱褶一一抚平，在类似肿块的前列腺处故意用了力气来回研磨，逼的二宫扭动着身体想要逃开这巨大的快感，泪水浸透蒙在眼上的黑色布条流的满脸都是，牙关早就没有力气咬紧，发出的呻吟更像是哭喊，脚趾也蜷了起来。直到相叶将手指抽出来，他的眼泪还在不受控制的涌出眼眶。  
相叶蹲下，从二宫颤抖的双腿间伸进手去，从已经硬起来的性器顶端刮下一点渗出的黏液，涂在跳蛋上，一口气推进去，精准的停在刚才找到的敏感区内，留在穴口外的细线也被物尽其用——系在了二宫性器的根部。  
“怎么样，决定告诉我了吗？出去干什么了？“  
二宫不是不知道接下来要面对的是什么，他也知道，相叶想了解的不是他出去做了什么，他如果说他出去散步相叶也不会相信。相叶想知道的是他们阵营目前的营地在哪里，和他接头的人是谁，或者，相叶已经知道了，只是在惩罚他，发泄自己的怒火。  
他不能背叛自己的阵营，不能出卖自己的兄弟，这是军人最起码的尊严，更何况，他最疼爱的润还在那个临时营地里。如果相叶想发泄，就让他发泄吧，毕竟他待自己是真的好，这些都是他这个背叛者应得的惩罚。  
“不。。。我不能。。。啊啊啊！”突然开启的高速震动将快感一波一波传递到他身体每一个角落，好像一个只进不出的气球，快感已经累积到痛苦的地步，唯一宣泄的出口却被堵住，二宫感到自己快要爆炸了。  
“杀，啊。。。杀了我。。。”，相叶关闭了跳蛋开关为了听清二宫比自言自语还细小的声音，“受不了了。。。杀了我。。。求你。。。杀了我。。。”  
“杀了你？真可惜，我对奸尸没兴趣。”相叶拉着细绳把跳蛋拽出来，解开皮带将自己已经涨的发疼的性器狠狠顶了进去。不等二宫从疼痛中回过神来便开始大开大合的抽插。  
疼，二宫全身上下只能感受到这一个字。除了后穴撕裂般的疼痛外，囊袋和粗糙的耻毛拍在伤痕累累的臀肉上此时与鞭子的触感并无二致，在巨大的疼痛面前快感显得那样微不足道。已经没有力气去哭喊，呼吸似乎都会牵扯疼痛，原本决堤的泪水似乎也快要流干了。  
大脑开始回放一些美好的回忆，二宫不禁怀疑自己是不是要死了。  
17岁那个注定离别的夏天，相叶走的前一天晚上，两人在相叶的房间谁也不愿意说话，只是静静的坐着，数着仅剩的时间一秒一秒过去。  
已经不记得是谁先禁不住离别的伤感，将以前舍不得消耗的温柔化作亲吻奉上，将对未知的恐惧融化在喘息当中。对对方的珍惜弥补了一切的生涩，与第一次如影随形的疼痛被流连于耳后和侧颈轻吻钝化，只要扶在肩膀上的汉堡手稍微用力便会停下动作询问感受的相叶几乎细心到了令人厌烦的程度。整整一晚，房间里除了压抑的呻吟就只有动情时脱口而出的两人的名字。  
“ma kun。。。ma kun。。。”  
樱井第三次从二宫的腋下抽出体温计，水银柱的长度依然像是要突破天际，他只好叹了口气继续把水银柱甩回35度以下，把毛巾从凉水里捞出来稍微拧拧为他擦拭额头渗出的汗珠（因为身后的伤不能平躺，毛巾不能放在额头上）。  
“先生，现在该怎么办？”跟在身边的小助手刚开始干军医，还没有见过烧到这么高的病人，显然已经傻眼。  
“去叫相叶长官。“  
”是。“  
樱井不得不感叹现今世道的艰难，还没来得及吃晚饭就被相叶叫过来收拾烂摊子，到现在已经凌晨两点，寸步不离的照顾还不给宵夜，他已经14个小时没有吃东西了啊！他见到二宫的时候二宫只能用惨不忍睹来形容，从背上到腿上遍布着红紫色的鞭痕，粘稠的白浊混着鲜红的血液顺着大腿内侧流下，拆下他身上的一切束缚，才发现他的眼睛已经哭的红肿，手腕因为挣扎被手铐磨破了皮肤，而罪魁祸首却飞速逃离了现场。处理好了所有伤口，又开始发高烧，一直烧到现在。  
相叶给樱井打了电话便躲进办公室不肯出来，他不敢在刑讯室多待一秒。打开书努力让自己不去想自己做了什么，不去想二宫现在的情况。  
敲门声过后是响亮的‘报告’，门被推开，进来的是樱井的助理。  
“报告长官，023高烧不退，一直在说胡话。“  
”说了什么？有没有涉及什么地点和人物？“  
“报告长官，没有任何线索，只是一直在喊ma kun。。。”  
啪，是书落在地板上的声音。  
相叶几乎是跌撞着进了自己的房间，挤开蹲在床前的樱井，伸手就被二宫滚烫的额头吓的缩了回去。  
“你还知道回来，他都快烧死了。。。”  
“他怎么会烧的这么高？！”  
“你自己下手这么狠还问我为什么烧的这么高？！”一直没有吃东西，吐槽还被打断，樱井顿时气不打一处来，把毛巾往相叶怀里一甩，转身就出门吃宵夜去了。  
“ma kun。。。ma kun。。。”  
“我在呢，kazu，我在。”  
相叶正要起身去追樱井，听见二宫气若游丝的声音只得握住他的手不停的安慰。  
“ma kun。。。好疼。。。好疼。。。”  
呢喃着，泪水也流了下来，一滴一滴，像滚烫的油打在相叶的心上。什么逃走，什么背叛，什么战争，什么输赢，早就被抛在脑后，相叶现在只想好好补偿他，只想止住他的泪水，只想他不痛。  
樱井一走，毫无医学知识的相叶只能抓着他的手干瞪眼，想起从前二宫胃疼时总是喜欢缩在他怀里，说是有神奇的治愈功效，他便掀开被角钻进去，轻轻搂住二宫，一下一下顺着他的脊锥抚摸。床不大，只是普通单人床，加上二宫的位置也不能太靠里，相叶几乎需要绷紧全身的肌肉才能保证不掉下床去，再说军人的身体素质好也无法坚持多长时间。好在是二宫得到了熟悉的怀抱一下变乖了不少，很快就不再抽噎，呼吸渐渐平稳下来，相叶瘫倒在地板上长舒了一口气，枕着胳膊沉沉的睡去。   
二宫醒来时已是日落时分，樱井过来为他做晚饭前的最后一次诊查。  
“哦，你醒啦！烧也退了不少，还有哪里难受吗？”樱井伸手探了探他的额头，病情变化明显比他预想的要好的多，二宫看起来并没有叙述症状的意思，想想也知道，那样难以启齿的位置确实不好说，“来，翻个身趴下，我给你换药。”  
一边说话，一边把二宫盖的被子团了团塞在他身下，又加了一个枕头，使他几乎呈一种跪趴的姿势，伤口完全暴露在空气中。沾了碘酒的棉球刚碰到伤口就见二宫的肌肉都绷了起来，手指也紧紧抠住床单。  
“抱歉呐，碘伏用光了，只剩下碘酒，可能会有点痛，你稍微忍一下。”  
二宫把脸埋进床单，闷闷的嗯了一声表示同意，疼痛便接踵而至。好在酒精挥发带来的清凉使伤口很快变得麻木，加之樱井后来的动作变得更加轻柔似乎生怕弄疼他，他觉得不像昨天那样难以忍受了。  
感觉一支有力的手臂从腰下穿过，被子和枕头被撤去，二宫转过头想向樱井道谢，却被眼前放大版的相叶的脸吓了一跳，下意识的往后一缩牵动了身后的伤口，疼的倒吸一口凉气。  
也不知从哪里听说亲吻有止痛的功效，相叶跪在床边像献祭一般吻上二宫的唇，只是紧紧的贴在一起，感受对方的呼吸，希望能安抚他，却感到肩膀上有一只手在把自己往外推，虽然力量不大，但那却是二宫如今仅存的力气。  
相叶顺从的离开柔软的唇瓣，不解地看着他。  
“相叶长官，请您不要这样。”  
“kazu……”  
二宫听见那一声kazu已经鼻头一酸泪水在眼眶打转，但他还有什么资格面对相叶，还有什么资格贪恋他的温存？相叶昨天说的对，他是023，不只是一个逃跑的战俘，还是辜负了他的感情背叛了他的不合格的恋人。  
“我是战俘，您是长官，我们……这样不合适。”  
“。。。。。。说的也是呐。”  
相叶留下一句‘你好好休息’便转身离开，二宫忍痛翻了个身面对墙壁，眼眶再也无力禁锢泪水，他把被子拉过头顶，在黑暗密闭的空间里肆意流露自己的软弱。他早就有心里准备，一旦踏上逃跑的路线，就再也回不去从前了。也许，从他选择加入这个阵营的瞬间，一切就都脱离了轨道。  
他也不是故意要与相叶为敌，只是当时在一个不关心国事的技术宅眼里，军队就等于有相叶的地方，根本没有什么阵营的概念，他才轻易答应了这个阵营的邀约，成了一名情报员。等他从要诛杀的敌人名单里发现相叶的名字，一切都晚了。  
当他的阵营打了败仗，一批兄弟都跟着成了俘虏，他甚至有点高兴，至少，相叶没事。如果他和相叶必须有一个人要死，那么他情愿是自己，而这样拥有这样想法的自己，已经成了一个背叛者。  
回到办公室的相叶被愧疚和心疼压得喘不过气，耳边萦绕着昨天二宫的哀嚎、哭喊，闭上眼也能忆起二宫原本白皙的肌肤上紫红渗血的伤痕、颤抖的双腿，想来昨天的事已经把二宫伤透了吧，不然他也不会降卑成战俘的身份与自己对话。不该这么冲动的，他把脸埋在手掌里深深的叹着气。  
相叶在办公桌上趴着睡了三天，想想这样总是不去面对也不是个办法，只能硬着头皮回到自己房间。  
门被反锁了。  
相叶的第一反应就是二宫出事了，手忙脚乱的掏出钥匙打开门，房间内的光景实在太有冲击性让他不得不怀疑自己打开的方式不对——二宫跪趴在床上，仍有瘀斑的臀部高高翘起，一手手肘撑着床，另一只手食指努力的往身后的小穴里塞。  
“kazu你在干什么。。。”  
一心以为相叶不会回来的二宫一时手足无措，连手指都忘了抽出来，就维持这样的姿势直到相叶把自己的手从后面拿开才恢复到两个手肘撑着床。  
“我不在的时候，kazu真的很寂寞啊。“相叶的手指在穴口轻轻打着转，按了两下，没有什么阻力的捅进去一个指节，看来是好好润滑过的。  
”啊！不是这样的，是樱井医生说现在轻轻按摩伤口有助于组织恢复，还给我一盒尿素软膏。。。啊！“  
又进去一个指节，二宫的里面又湿又软，紧紧吸附着相叶的手指，穴口细密的撕裂伤已经结痂，摩擦着指根有种异样的快感。还想要更多，想完全进入这个甬道，想把自己的精液全部洒在里面，相叶感到下身的欲望正在慢慢觉醒。  
二宫非常了解相叶，他知道这时的相叶应该已经被挑起了情欲，这个天然工口面对他一向没有自制力。虽然相叶现在的动作很温柔，但之前被粗暴对待的经历让他对接下来要发生的事情害怕的不敢想象。  
发现二宫在微微发抖，相叶拍拍他的腰窝，“别害怕，我只想帮帮kazu。“他也确实没有做什么过分的举动，只是用指腹在伤口上力度适中的按压。  
结了痂的伤口痒痒的，这样的按摩确实可以缓解不适，只是比自己按摩多了很多不同的感受。只要想到相叶的手指在自己的身体内，只要想到喜欢的人在为自己做这样羞耻的服务，二宫就起了反应——不只是前面慢慢变得坚硬，后面也想要的更多。但他知道自己没有资格要求相叶为他做什么，只能用嗯嗯啊啊隐晦地表明自己难以启齿的欲望。  
“想要？“  
被识破的二宫一下没了声音，充血的耳根落入相叶眼里让他只想好好爱抚自己可爱的恋人，指腹贴着内壁向里滑，触到那块熟悉的区域，二宫的腰一下软了下去，甜腻的呻吟溢出喉咙。  
每次都只是轻轻的擦过，细小的快感慢慢积累起来到了不得不释放的程度，相叶开始加快速度，力度也渐渐失去控制。手指毕竟比腰肢灵活，虽然没有被填满的满足感，快速的摩擦带来的却是更加直接朴素的快感。  
“哈啊。。。不，呜。。。不行了。。。”  
相叶顺从的降下速度，自己不沉溺在快感的漩涡中就可以尽可能的让恋人舒服，看对方沉浸在自己给的快感中不能自拔，也是一种别样的享受。指尖在区域内缓缓画圈，力度维持在构成快感和痛苦的边界。  
刻意降下来的速度使高潮比以往更加深远绵长，双腿再也无法支撑体重，身体向一侧倒下。相叶摸摸二宫被汗浸湿的头发，在前额落下一吻，转身就要走。  
“要去哪里，ma，相叶。。。长官？”  
“你是爽了，我也要去纾解一下啊。”  
二宫才注意到相叶腿间撑起的小帐篷，知道他是心疼自己的伤，伸手就要解他的腰带。  
外裤总是很宽松，连着腰带落在地板上发出清脆的声响，二宫直接隔着内裤抚上已经涨的很饱满的欲望。听见相叶舒服的喘息二宫更加卖力，加大了力度揉捏。但内裤已经被撑成帐篷形状变得不好脱，一个手怎么都脱不下来，二宫终于收回累的发酸的手，一撅嘴命令相叶自己脱。  
天知道相叶看到二宫又对自己耍小脾气有多高兴。  
这是说明原谅我了吧？是不是证明，我又可以提一些过分的要求了呢？  
“kazu用手太累了，用嘴吧？好吗？”  
二宫自知没有资格对相叶说不，视死如归的闭上眼，张开嘴。  
“真乖。”硕大的阴茎马上顶进了最深处。温暖又潮湿，就像他的后面一样。  
“别不动啊，舔一下，嗯？”  
二宫认命的舔舐这根散发着腥味的柱体，没有什么章法可言，他也不懂怎样能让相叶舒服，但这样青涩的表现已经足够相叶受用。喘息越来越急促，最终在粗糙的舌根擦过尖端那一点时全部释放出来。有一部分直接射进了喉咙，呛的二宫不停的咳嗽，留在口腔里的白浊全都顺着嘴角流下，在床头留下一滩。  
相叶也来不及清理一下，赶紧为二宫顺着背，直到他终于安静下来。  
“kazu好棒。”  
“我已经受了惩罚，也为ma kun做了这样的事，现在，能原谅我了吗？”  
“kazu说什么呢，早就没有在生你的气啦。”  
拂去二宫眼角渗出的泪水，再次吻上柔软的唇，嘴里咸腥的液体尝起来似乎比蜂蜜还要甜。


End file.
